


girl that you love.

by RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, i love this game, rikas chapter made me have to change the rating gdi, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: drabbles about the boys (and girls) of the rfa\requests are open!





	1. rainy mood. [v]

**Author's Note:**

> ahaahha this will be 99.99% spoiler free i swear :-)

**Rain** \- i'll write a fluffy drabble of our characters kissing in the rain [v x mc] ( if you want to request, some prompts are [here](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

 

* * *

 

   "I can't believe you forgot an umbrella." Despite his exasperated tone, a grin stretches across his face. V pulls his coat off and holds it over his head, effectively shielding you both from the downpour.

   "The forecast didn't call for rain!" You pout, speed walking down the sidewalk, on your way back to V's apartment. "And you could've done that _before_ we got wet, you know." V is quiet for a moment, and all you hear is the monotonous pounding of rain on asphalt, the sound of cars humming, and boots splashing in the puddles. The hand on a stop walk flashes up, signaling for you not to cross, and that's when he pulls the coat off from over your head, the rain suddenly chilling you to the bone.

   "V!" You scream, trying to reach his coat to pull it back over your head, but he's _so dang_ _tall_. You're about to jump up there and rip the jacket out of his hands, but then you hear a sound you rarely ever hear from him.

   V starts laughing.

   Not a forced laugh, or an anxious laugh like he usually does, but genuine laughter, bubbling up from his chest, and exiting his lips like sweet music. His laugh is soft, and it makes you forget about how cold you were, standing there in a thin jacket. He returns the jacket over your head after you are fully soaked, hair sticking to your face in strands and goosebumps forming all over your skin. His face is dusted pink as you reach up to take off his dark glasses. You smile up at him, radiant and beaming, before you stand up on your tip-toes to kiss him. V is stiff at first, not knowing whether to drop the jacket over you two's heads so he can deepen the kiss, or to leave it to where the both of you are exposed, so that he can actually see you.

   He decides on the former, letting go of the coat and pulling you closer by your cheeks. Your hands rest behind his neck, playing with the longer strands of his hair. At this moment, you don't care whether or not you're going to be late in meeting Jumin for tea, or that people are probably staring at the strange sight - two strangers with a jacket over their heads, making out in the rain in public - all that matters now is the feeling on V's delicate lips against your freezing ones. After a few seconds, he pulls back, pushing the now-soaked coat back on his wet body. 

   "There's no point in trying now, we're already completely wet." You put his glasses back on his unfocused eyes. 

   "I say we book it back to your place." You suggest, the crosswalk now safe to walk across. "What do you say?" A small, content smile grows on his face.

   "Why not just take it slow? The damage is already done." You hold V's hand as you cross the road. 

   "Alright." You smirk back at him, pulling him through the small crowd of people. V found it funny that he could be late for an appointment and yet could care less because he was with you. 

   He was so glad that he let you in.


	2. stars. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sure, she was his moon, 
> 
> but you were his stars.  
> ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired of ppl making angsty fics about v comparing reader to rika and saying that they'll never be her :')   
> sO this has no angst... i ain't about that life this game is angsty enough

**O Juliet** \- i will write about my character's feelings for you. [v x mc; by request] ( other prompts are [here ](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

 

* * *

 

   "V, do you still love Rika?" You whisper, interrupting the comfortable silence you two were sitting in, idly watching whatever was on TV. It catches him off guard that you would ask that, so much so that his fingers freeze as he's twirling your hair around his fingers. He sighs, and he's so close to you that you feel his warm breath fan your neck. You're sitting in his lap, V is leaned against the arm of the couch, propped up by a pillow, his arms around your stomach, legs tangled together. 

   "Why do you ask?" You simply shrug, not sure why the question was asked. It had been in the back of your mind ever since V had let you in, but you didn't want to bring up old memories. 

   "Curiosity, I guess." He kisses the sensitive skin above your ears.

   "Yes, of course I do." V starts drawing patterns on the back of your neck absentmindedly. "But if you're questioning who I love better, don't think like that." 

   "I try to but-" You shiver at the feeling of his fingers on your neck. "People always tell me how _happy_ you were with her, and I don't know if I could ever make you that happy." You laugh bitterly, trying to think of something to change the subject quickly, because you don't like admitting your doubts, especially when you _know_ they're unwarranted.

   "Do you really think that?" V sits up, making you face him. He grabs you by your chin, pulling you closer to where he can see you better in the dim light. "God, why didn't you tell me before?" V pecks you on the lips, causing your heart to skip a beat. "Yes, it's true, Rika did make me happy, I'm not going to lie to you. I loved her, and maybe there's a small part of me that always will. But that doesn't mean I don't love you with everything I am." V rests his forehead against yours, lips brushing against yours in the process. "Darling, she may have been my moon, but you're my _stars_." 

   You weren't her, and he knew that.

   But that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey rq are open !


	3. baby, it's cold outside. [707]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lowkey salty cheritz deleted my account bc i ""cheated""??  
> but like... i never did that i'm SO confused!!  
> anyone else had this happen aaaA
> 
> ANYWAYS, requests are still open!

**Snowflake** : Our characters in the cold together **.** [707 x mc]( more prompts are [here ](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

 

* * *

 

 

   "It's too dang cold to be outside today, Luciel." You murmur, snuggling farther into the pink scarf wrapped around your neck. 

   "With that attitude it is!" You see him pick up a handful of snow and mold it in his gloved hands into a ball. He beams at you, deciding if he should completely demolish you in a snowball fight, or if you look _too_ adorable there bundled up in his jackets to ruin your look.

   "Saeyoung, throw that snowball at me and we're getting a _divorce_." You say through chattering teeth. He knows that you're kidding, but how scarily somber you look makes him put the snowball back on the ground. 

   "Aw, c'mon." Seven comes closer to you, pulling you into a hug. "Are you warmer now?" 

   "...Maybe a little." You say, a devilish smile forming on your face. What he didn't know is that you had picked up a ball of snow when he wasn't looking. When you know he isn't expecting it, you pull out the collar of his coat, and drop the handful of snow down his shirt. You don't think you'd _ever_ seen Seven act so fast as he did then, jumping in the air, trying to get the snow out of his clothing. 

   "You!" He yells at you, shaking the back of jacket. "That was dirty!" You burst out into laughter at how utterly  _ridiculous_ he looks. Seven shoots you a glance and points his finger at you. "Payback is coming!" 

   "How are you gonna get payback if you can't catch me?" You stick your tongue out at him, before turning around and bursting into a sprint back towards the house.

   "That's not fair! You got a head start!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to do:  
> v x mc fluff


	4. misbehavin' [v]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished the secret endings and i'M SO UPSET!!!!  
> RIKA CAN CHOKE  
> ///  
> anyways, i'm glad y'all love v as much as i d o bc he deserves better

photography fluff - [v x mc; by rq] - ( prompts can be found [here ](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

 

* * *

 

   "V! Smile!" You call, seeing him leaning against the guardrail of the park as the perfect opportunity to snap a photo. He shoots you a tranquil smile, looking dramatically away from the lens to make it appear like a candid shot. You take the picture, then bounce over to V to have him check to see it it's up to his par. "Do you like it?"

   He takes off his dark glasses and moves the camera closer to his face so he can see. You smile up at him, waiting for his approval, but all you get is a few mutters from him.

   "It's good for an amateur." He states simply, handing you back camera. "You still need some work, remember the rule of thirds I was talking to you about?" You let out a groan, looking at your picture again, thinking to yourself that he looked so handsome in it that it didn't matter what any professionals thought.

   "Not at all." You reply honestly, looking into his pale blue eyes. "I was distracted by how cute you look when you start rambling on about photography." V starts to talk, but then closes his mouth, pink starting to grow on his cheeks. He was supposed to be the smooth one!

   "Well, it's definitely not as adorable as you look when you're focused on taking a picture." He answers, feeling a pang in his chest at the fact that sometime soon he would never see that again. V makes a mental note to get a picture of you like that, so he could commit it to memory before he went fully blind. "But how are you going to help me take pictures when I can't see anymore?" 

   "V, I'm going to destroy your reputation." You say deadpan, but you mean for it to be a joke. 

   "Not if I help you get better, love." He smiles softly at you, positioning himself behind you, helping you steady the camera. "Now," He whispers, breath tickling your ear. "Can you learn better like this?" You can almost hear the smugness in his voice.

   "A _little_ bit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next:  
> jumin han + milkshake  
> v +hug me
> 
> requests open! :*


	5. milkshake. [jumin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumin is always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a dork

**milkshake -** our characters will have to split a milkshake [jumin x mc] ( other prompts are [here ](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

* * *

 

   "You know, I could afford to get you another milkshake if you wanted." Jumin chuckles, amused at your guilty face from being caught sticking your straw in his milkshake. You quickly pull it out and stick it back into your empty glass. 

   "I _know_ that," You say, swirling your straw around, "You could probably buy this restaurant if you wanted to, _Mr. Han_."  You see him roll his eyes at the name. "But you know- it's like-" How does one explain a cheesy romantic movie tradition to someone, well, like _Jumin_. 

   "Oh, you mean like they do in the movies?" He chuckles, scooting his glass closer to you. "I suppose if you wanted to do that, we could." 

   "How did you know that?" You say with a little too much surprise. "I mean, not to be rude, but you don't seem like the romantic movie type." 

   "Hm. Do I not?" His voice is it's usual flat tone, but his eyes shine with amusement. "It wasn't until I met you that I watched them." You feel your heart thump in your chest. Jumin never ceased to surprise you. 

   "You're something else Jumin, you know that?" You have the urge to lean over the table and kiss him, but it's too much of a crowded area, and you don't like PDA very much. 

   "...I believe that's a compliment. Thank you." He smiles at you, dark eyes meeting your [eye color] ones. You put your straw back in his milkshake, and you both go to take a sip at the same time. Discreetly, while Jumin's distracted by the closeness between you two, you snap a photo of it, saving a picture of this moment to hold onto. Your noses were almost touching, and when you pull away, you nearly miss bumping your head against his. 

   "Now I see why they always do this in movies." He says matter-of-factly, straightening his coat sleeves. "You look even cuter up close." 

   "You're such a smooth talker..." You avoid his gaze, cheeks flaring up. 

   "I only tell the truth." He smirks, content at seeing your rosy cheeks. "Do you want the rest of mine? I'm quite full."

   "...Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to do:  
> 1) hug me + v  
> 2) sickness fluff + jaehee  
> 3) angst + v  
> 4) expecting & spectre + v  
> rq's are still open! :-)


	6. unburden. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the weight of the world was meant for a titan to carry, not a regular human.  
> it's no wonder he falls into your arms so often.

**hug me** \- my character will hug yours, either by surprise or for a specific reason. [v x mc] ( other prompts are [here ](http://madithewriter.tumblr.com/post/150551511661/drabble-list-you-can-send-one-anytime)! )

* * *

 

   "V, what are you..." You trail off as he practically falls on top of you, effectively interrupting your reading of one of your favorite novels. He doesn't answer you, instead he sighs into your chest, shifting to where all of his weight wasn't on you, but his head was still buried into your chest. His reply comes in the form of the feeling of hot tears soaking through your shirt. "Are you okay...? Tell me what's wrong, darling." You run a hand through his baby blue locks, propping yourself further up on the arm of the couch, so to be able to look at him better.

    V doesn't respond verbally, instead he shakes his head, refusing to look up at you. Was he hurt? Did something happen? V was usually an enigma - impossible to read and even harder to get to open up to you, for he wanted to carry the burden all on his own - so it didn't surprise you that he didn't give you an answer. Jihyun always needed time and space, that plus the constant reminder that you were there for him, no matter what, to get him to open up. 

   "It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now." You kiss him on the top of his head. "Just let it out." His body is wracked by sobs, and your heart longs to help him more, but all you can do in this moment is hold him tight and rub soothing circles into his back, whispering him comforting words about how much you love him, and how proud of him you are.

   God knows he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to doooo:  
> 1) sickness fluff + jaehee  
> 2) angst + v  
> 3) expecting & spectre + v  
> 4) scream + zen  
> rq still open, my bois B)


	7. i'll take care of you. [jaehee]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you seriously think that jaehee is going to get sick from overworking herself.  
> spoilers: she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaehee???? more like BAEhee amirite???? hahaha kill me

**sickness fluff** \- [jaehee x mc] 

* * *

 

   "Jaehee?" You whisper, cracking open the door to her room. Silence is what greets you. Once again, you call her name, but do not receive a reply.

   You reason that she must have fallen asleep, she had been really busy lately with furnishing you two's coffee shop. Jaehee had a bad habit of overworking herself, which you thought would get better after she quit her old job, but it didn't. At least she was happy now, though.

   You tiptoe into her room, careful not to wake her if she happened to be asleep. There, you see her, sleeping at her desk, breathing heavily. That's weird, you think. Jaehee's not normally a loud sleeper. You reach out and place your palm on her forehead and feel that she's burning up. Realizing that you have to wake her up to figure out what's wrong with her, you shake her shoulder lightly.

   "Huh?" She blinks, sitting up slowly, dazed for a minute. Her cheeks are flushed, one side more so than the other from where she had been laying on her hands. "Oh, [name], hello."

   "Jaehee!" You say, combing your fingers through her hair. "Do you feel funny? Is anything bothering you?" She knits her eyebrows together in confusion, puzzled at why you're bombarding her with such questions.

   "...Funny? You need to be more specific." She rubs her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

   "Like... Are you cold? Does your head hurt? Anything out of the ordinary is what I'm saying, love." Jaehee pauses for a moment, putting on her glasses.

   "Well, I am very tired, but that's just because of work. And yes, my head is pounding but that's just because I have so much work to do." You sigh, mildly irritated at Jaehee for only thinking of work when she's sick. Of course, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help her personality, but you still can't help but be a bit flustered that she doesn't take care of herself.

   "Oh no you don't!" You scold, yanking the pen out of her hand. "Jaehee, you're sick! You're going to bed. C'mon." You grab her by the hand and pull her up out of her desk chair. She protests, weakly albeit, but you're having none of it. You lead her to the small bed you two often share, making her change into her pajamas before climbing in.

   "I still have a ton of things to do, [name]." She argues, as you pull the covers over her. You do nothing but shush her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. 

   "We can worry about those things later, okay?" You smile down at her, sitting on the edge of the bed, running your fingers through her short hair. "Right now, all that matters is you getting better."

   "But-" She starts, but you quiet her once again.

   "No buts!" You say, standing up. "I'm going to make you some green tea. Promise me you'll try to get some rest?"

   "Promise." She mutters weakly.

   "That's my girl." You lean down and peck her on the forehead one last time, before flicking off the light and exiting the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao there's been so many rq's since last time that i'm just gonna put the next 3 since i'm lazy lololol  
> 1) expecting & spectre (combining this one w the person who asked for v angst >:) )+ v  
> 2) scream + zen  
> 3) halloween pranking + 707


	8. baby, (i wish) i loved you first. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh darling, i wish you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for secret ending 01

**spectre + expecting**  + angst - my character will be visited by your character’s ghost or vice versa & our characters find out they are expecting a child together. [v x mc] 

* * *

 

   "V, can I- can I talk to you?" You say, walking in his room where he's listening to, what you assume, to be some podcast on his phone. V takes out his headphones, moving to sit up on his bed. 

   "Yes, of course darling." He smiles at you warmly, motioning for you to take a seat beside him. You traipse over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, feet dangling off. V seems to sense your nervousness, and puts a hand on your shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

   "Yes, everything's _fine_." You feel yourself tear up - from nerves or happiness you didn't know - as you open your mouth to respond. "It's quite the opposite, actually. V, I'm pregnant." 

   He's quiet for a few minutes, the gravity of the situation settling. But every seconds that ticks by gives you a little more anxiety.

   "That's-" His voice breaks, as tears well up in his eyes, which he wipes away quickly. "That's _great_ , [name]. I've never been more happy in my life." He scoots over beside you, giving you a quick peck on the lips. You both sit there for about an hour, crying and kissing and planning.

   "I'm going to be a _dad_."

* * *

_`10 months later`_

   Once you lay eyes on your new baby girl, you are assured that all the pain you went through to carry the child was worth it. You smile down at her, as the nurse places her into your arms, before leaving the room to get some paperwork.

   "Isn't she beautiful?" You say, looking up at V who's knelt beside you. He doesn't speak, just nods instead and stares in awe at the bundle of joy in your hands. 

   Wait, that wasn't right.

   Yoosung is the one kneeling beside you, pointing out all the similarities between you and the baby girl. How could you get them confused...?

   "He even has V's eyes." Yoosung says, noticing the baby's oddly light blue eyes. "He would've loved her." The blonde trails off sadly, looking up to you to see if you were okay. 

   It hits you again. V on the floor, bleeding, but that stupid peaceful smile plastered on his face. Rika's screams tearing through the air. You were furious, Rika didn't deserve to be sad, it was _her_ fault. You rushed to his side, despite Seven's efforts to keep you back. His last words still ring in your mind:

   "I wish I had loved you first." And then he was gone.

   "[name]?" You hear Yoosung whisper, snapping you out of your trance. "Are you okay? What were you thinking about?"

   "A memory that haunts me." You laugh bitterly, looking out the window at the sun rising in the horizon. 

   "Are you thinking about V?" Yoosung asks, trying his best not to say something that would upset you.

   "Yeah, I do that a lot." Despite how tired you are, you can hardly think of dozing off with your new child in your hands. "I try not to, I know I'll see him again some day. It's just- I wish he was here." You try not to cry, you don't want to make poor Yoosung uncomfortable, but the tears come nonetheless. 

   "It's okay... He's watching us, you know?" He points to the sun. "It came up just for you!" If it came from anyone else, you would've thought it cheesy beyond belief, but from Yoosung, it sounded genuine.

   "I guess you're right." You sniffle, pointing to the sun for your child who's half asleep. "Look, your dad's saying hello."

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay OKAY so i didn't exactly do the whole she actually sees a ghost bc i thought that would be a lil too farfetched  
> SO i thought of it more as a "ghost" as in something/some memory that's haunting her, per say.... lmao sorry if u wanted hte actual spooks  
> ANYWAYS!  
> up next:  
> 1) scream + zen  
> 2) halloween pranking + 707  
> 3) wedding day w/ v


	9. it's almost halloween. [707]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and seven have fun pranking the rest of the rfa.  
> they don't find it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kno i said i was gonna write for zen next bUT since it's halloween i had to squeeze this one in~ srry zenny boy will be next

**halloween pranks** \+ 707 [707 x mc]

* * *

   "He'll kill us, Seven!" You whisper, as you stand outside Zen's bathroom, on the lookout just in case Zen came home earlier than you two expected. "Isn't this a little too far?" 

   "No way, babe~" He reassures you, tiptoeing out of the bathroom. "It's going to be hilarious!"

   "For who, us or Zen?" You ask rhetorically. Seven pauses for a moment, before you two start to hear the front door unlock.

   "RUN FOR IT!" He yells, as he grabs your hand and goes to hide.

\- later that day - 

[seven has entered the chatroom]

[mc has entered the chatroom]

707: pst

707: hey babe

707: do u think...

MC: hah?

707: zen....

[zen has entered the chatroom]

MC: Speak of the Devil...

Zen: WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?

707: it depends..

707: what

707: do

707: you mean???

Zen: You know EXACTLY WHAT you've done!!! 

MC: If by "done" you mean put pink hair dye in your shampoo...

707: then we did no such thing ;)

Zen: That's it. I'm coming to your house and I'm going to strangle you, Saeyoung.

[zen has left the chatroom]

707: T_T SCARY!!! he used my real name!!

MC: lol u ded

* * *

 

   "Okay, look I can explain." Seven almost begs, putting his hands in front of his face in defense.

   "I don't want to HEAR IT!" Zen yells, understandably angry at Seven for putting pink hair dye in his shampoo. "You ruined my hair! There's chemicals in hair dye, Seven! What if it starts falling out..."

   "I think you still look good, Zen." You shoot him a wink and a thumbs up, thoroughly amused by the situation. 

   "Well, I mean, you're right." His anger almost melts away at the ego boost you gave him. "I'm still beautiful."

   "Yeah, Zen." Seven sits back up, brushing himself off. "In a way, I think you look better."

   "Do you think so?" He shifts his gaze from the hacker to you. You nod in reply, trying to help your boyfriend out. "As long as you think so." He blows you a kiss, which you fake catching, and put it in your pocket. Seven pouts, but then it hits him.

   "Wait, now that we got Zen, who's next on our pranking list?" He rubs his hands together like a mad scientist. 

   "Uhhh, I think Jumin." You both turn to look at Zen, the same thought in all three of your heads.

   "I can help!"

* * *

 

   "Babe, this isn't a prank. This is a _felony_." You say, putting your gloves over your mouth to try to stop your teeth from chattering. Seven's watching you from his room, having hacked into Jumin's CCTV's. He's made you put in an earpiece so he can talk to you "like the spies do in movies".

   You are going to go and chat with Jumin, while Zen sneaks in and takes Elizabeth 3rd. _Sure_ , maybe it's not the smartest idea to send the man who's the most allergic to cats to steal that very thing he's allergic to, but it would be worth the sacrifice. 

   "It's not like he'll sue us or anything." Seven jokes, watching you enter the building and enter the elevator going to his penthouse. You beam up at the camera knowing he's watching, making Seven's turn bright red. 

   "No, that's exactly what he'll do." The elevator opens, revealing Jumin standing there, grabbing Zen by the collar, while he's sneezing his head off. "Oooh... heh, hi Jumin. Fancy meeting you and Zen here..."

   "Trying to steal Elizabeth 3rd?" Despite his tone being even and demeanor being like a robot's, he's frightening. "You think you could get away with that?"

   "ABORT! _ABORT!_ " You hear Seven scream into your earpiece.

   "It was just a prank?" You offer, grabbing Zen's arm and pulling him into the elevator, rapidly pushing the button closed. Weirdly enough, Jumin doesn't make any attempt to stop you two, and you make your way out of the building safely.

\- the next morning - 

[mc has entered the chatroom]

[707 has entered the chatroom]

MC: Happy Halloween all you spooky nerds

707: i can't find my halloween costume

MC: That's rough, buddy.

707: so can i go as ur boyfriend instead ayyyy

MC: ur lame

707: but u love me

[jumin han has entered the chatroom]

Jumin Han: Happy Halloween...

Jumin Han: I'm suing you three.

MC: ...I knew you wouldn't let us go scott-free

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT:  
> 1) zen + scream (fr this time)  
> 2) wedding day + v  
> 3) baby + v


	10. cold hands. [zen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night mc found out zen's one flaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE. it has been a long time since i updated... whoopsies.   
> but hey!!! i'm back n my love for v has been amplifies tenfold since his route came out (i'm on day 9 no spoiler shhhh)

**scream:**  my character has caused yours to scream out for some reason.  [zen x mc]

* * *

 

   It's silent for once in you and Zen's shared apartment. Normally, that would mean something eventful would be happening soon, but it seemed like your tendency to attract "exciting" events was wearing off. 

   That, or you were simply getting used to it. 

   Just as you were about to turn your attention from your thoughts back to your book, your phone buzzes, signaling you had a text.

 

[zen has entered the chatroom]

   Zen: Hey babe! I'll be home early today since rehearsal got cancelled. 

[mc has entered the chatroom]

   MC: awh, that sux. why?

   Zen: The director got the flu. It is that season, anyways. But at least I get to see you more ;)

   MC: haha and then what? ;)))))

   Zen: ...........

   Zen: You  _seriously_  need to stop hanging out with Seven.

 

   You chuckle to yourself, setting down your phone and focusing back on your book. Though, now it was hard to concentrate because for  _once_  in the past few weeks you would get to see Zen before the ungodly hours of the night. You hated how he had to leave early for rehearsal and didn't get to come back until late, but it couldn't be helped, you supposed. 

   You're snapped out of your thoughts again as the door clicks open, a wave of anxiety flooding through you as your mind thinks of the worst. 

   "[name]?" You hear him call, and you slowly exhale. Perhaps it was the past of being locked in a room and almost kidnapped that had worsened your anxiety, to where even doors opening set you on edge, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Zen was here, and Rika herself could show up from the dead, but that wouldn't stop you enjoying your evening with Zen.

   "Zen!" You yell back, trying to keep yourself from shrieking out of pure joy. "I'm in the living room!"

   "Ahh, there you are, lovely." He grins down at you, and you lean back, the back of your head against the top of the couch, looking up at him. "Finally I get to spend some time with you. Life has been busy recently, huh?" You nod, and motion for him to kiss you, and he leans down, and pecks you on the lips, before walking around the couch and sitting beside you.

   "I hate that you're always busy," a mischievous grin grows on your face, as you move to straddle his lap on the couch. "But all we can do is make the best out of the time we do have together." Zen chuckles lowly, and pecks your forehead.

   " _Someone's_  being forward today." He tilts your chin up to where he can look you in the eyes. 

   "Zen. Please." You whisper, "I haven't been with you like this for a month now." You start unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop talking and kiss me." His cheeks fluster red, not used to you taking charge like this... but he can't say that he doesn't like it. His mouth meets yours, and you're  _needy_ , pushing his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulder, feeling his firm chest. You pull him as close as you can, grinding your hips against his. His hands fiddle with the hem of your shirt, and one hand roams under to feel the soft skin on your side.

   And you scream out of shock.

   "COLD HANDS!" You exclaim, breaking the kiss. Zen turns completely red, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

   "Sorry... I'm just a bit... nervous is all." He laughs sheepishly, and you snort, giggling at the situation.

   "It's fine, Zen, no need to apologize. It was just sudden, that's all." You smirk, feeling the heat pool in your stomach again, the needy feeling not going away. "Let's just start all over in the bedroom, okay?"

   " _Please_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open!!! old requests might be answered but i lost the order they were in so!!! aha  
> the more specific the better!!


	11. real or not real? [saeran]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost a habit of yours to wake up in the earliest hours of the morning to see if your fiance was still sleeping soundly beside you. nine times out of ten, he was, but it was the one time he wasn't that mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY listen i finished v's route today n i have SO MANY FEELINGS FOR V..... i lvoe him so much i- :')  
> buT i also had an idea like.. last night at 12 for a saeran fic so!!! gotta get that done before i can write mre about the loml v  
> loosely inspired by mockingjay bc wey hey 
> 
> his personality is based off of v route's saeran/ray/unknown w/e so it's not really spoilers but just in case !!! light light spoilers for v's route

   It's almost a habit of yours to wake up in the earliest hours of the morning to see if your fiance was still sleeping soundly beside you. Nine times out of ten, he was, but it was the one time he wasn't that mattered the most. 

   "Saeran, darling, are you alright?" You whisper, rubbing your eyes awake. You turn the bedside lamp on, and sit up in bed, turning to face Saeran. He winces when you put a hand on his shoulder. 

   "I-I'm-" He breaks off, getting lost in his thoughts again. He _knew_ was safe, knew you were there and alright, but he was in panic mode. 

   "Saeran," you say firmly, getting up from the bed, and kneeling in front of him. He was facing the window, feet dangling off the edge of the bed. You've learned from experience that he needs to see you in order to process you're there. "I'm here. Real or not real?" You grab his hands in yours, applying a little pressure to anchor him to reality. 

   "R-real." He says in a small voice, and you smile up at him softly, "You're here, [name]." You can see the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and you know that slowly, you're reaching him.

   "Good! Yes, I'm here." His breathing increases, and you know he's fighting with his brainwashing again. "So if I'm here, then who isn't here?"

   "The sav- Rika isn't here..." A few tears roll down his cheeks, and he closes his eyes, trying to take his hands out of yours, but you don't let him go. "No, she's going to- hurt you..."

   "No she's not." You let go of his hands, and raise yourself higher on your knees, to where you can reach his face. Gently, you place one hand on his cheek, careful not to startle him. "Rika is in prison, where she should be for hurting you and V. Real or not real?" This time, he hesitates, letting out a shaky breath, before opening his mint-colored eyes, looking you in the eyes.

   "Real." He says, a bit of confidence now in his voice. "She's- she's gone along with my mother. We're safe." His breathing slows, and he nuzzles into your hand. 

   "Exactly right!" You beam up at him, now knowing it's alright to join him on the bed. You take a seat beside him, and you both turn to face each other, still sitting up. "We're fine now. No more Mint Eye, no more Rika, no one's going to hurt you anymore." You place a quick kiss to his cheek, and he pulls you in, burying his head in your neck. "If they tried, they'd have to go through me first." You chuckle lightly, but you can feel the warm tears seeping through your t-shirt. A content sigh escapes your lips, as you run your hands though his hair, letting him vent his emotions into you.

   "I'm so-" He breaks off, another sob wracking his body. "I'm sorry I'm being weak right now." You hear so much of Ray in his voice now, the scared, obsessive personality he had developed as a result of Rika. Even though he was being properly treated for his trauma, and both Unknown and Ray were people of the past, sometimes he would say something that would remind you of them. You would never bring it up, because to Saeran it was _horrifying_ , so you kept it to yourself. "You- you deserve better than me. I'm so sorry."

   "It's okay to be weak sometimes, Saeran." You continue playing with his hair, trying to calm him. "You take care of me when I'm feeling down, so it's only fair that I do the same to you." He buries himself further into your neck. "I love you no matter what, real or not real?"

   "You shouldn't... I'm broken, I don't deserve-"

   "Real or not real?" You repeat, firmly, not going to give up until he accepts that you love him.

   "You could have anyone you want! Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, and you pick me?" He sits back up, no longer hiding his face, but still holding one of your hands. "Are you stupid? I-" His words didn't mean to hurt you, it was just an old habit of distancing himself, a part of Unknown that he doesn't even realize he holds onto.

   "Real or not real?" You state with finality, and he goes quiet.

   "Real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up:   
> \- more v +_+
> 
> oh!! just a reminder i write for the rfa, v, saeran, and rika so :^)


	12. parent's night out. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: "Aaaaaaaaaa I love those so much! I think I had left a request for V and MC being pregnant and happy and having a healty adorable baby (and maybe Jumin being the best and most Extra grandparent ever?) so I would love if you could please write it! Thank you so much for not giving up on these series!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessss +_+ i wanted to do v angst next bc angst is my JAM bUT  
> BUT V'S ROUTE had enough angst so imma be nice to y'all and resist the urge lmao

   "Jumin!" You whisper, looping your arm through his, holding the baby against your chest with the other arm. "Did you seriously have to rent this whole restaurant out? I mean... it's too much."

   "Nonsense." He states simply, "I read somewhere that crowds stress babies out. I wouldn't want your evening to be ruined because you had to deal with the baby." You give Jumin a thankful expression, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. A few years ago, you might've agreed with Zen that Jumin didn't have a heart, but now that you got to know him, he was one of the most generous people you knew. Not emotionally, sure, but no one could ever call Jumin Han a robot when they saw the way he looked at you and V's child.

   "Thank you," you say, unhooking your arm from his and holding the baby with two hands now, it sleeping quietly against your chest. 

   "Right this way... Mr. and Mrs. Kim and Mr. Han." The waiter says, leading the three of you (and the child) to one of the many empty tables. V and Jumin remain standing, as you try to ease the baby into the chair without disturbing the young child. Unfortunately, the baby does wake, but fortunately, it doesn't start crying. She merely opens her mint eyes, making different gurgling noises. "Oh, thank god." You whisper, which only V hears, and he chuckles. He pulls your chair out for you, beside the baby and across from Jumin. Both men sit as soon as you're seated.

   "Someone's awake!" V says, leaning on the table to look at the second most important thing in his life (after you, of course). "Are you hungry, darling?" You pout, poking V in the cheek.

   "She better not be!" You tease, "I fed her before we left. The only one here that's hungry is me!" As if knowing what her father said, the baby's face changes, and she starts to cry. Loudly. Thankfully, there's no one there to hear the baby's cries, save the staff, but you sigh, taking the baby out of the high chair, and cuddling her up against your chest. "...or not." You laugh sheepishly, standing up to rock her in your arms. "I should go to feed her, Jihyun, can you get the bottle out of the baby bag for me?" 

   "Of course, love." He replies calmly, but Jumin stands up instead, gesturing to take the bottle from V.

   "No, I'll feed her for you." He says, and by his tone, he's not going to relent. "You look tired, [name], Jihyun. Let me take care of her for you two, enjoy your... uhh... date?" 

   "Jumin, you know I can't," you say, "you paid for this all, I'm not going to let you-"

   "Nonsense. I insist." Jumin, stubborn as ever, says coolly. "I am the child's godfather, after all. It's the least I can do." He says it as if he reciting the stocks for the day. 

   "Are you sure?" You ask, continuing to rock the child in your arms, and Jumin simply nods. "Okay, but if she won't stop, don't hesitate to call me. She is a mama's girl, after all." You shoot V a wink, and he merely shakes his head. You hand the child to Jumin, and he holds her, one arm around her back, the other cradling her head - just like the magazines say to do. "Thank you again, Ju-Ju." You say, using the nickname he hates so much (coming from anyone else, as long as it's you, he doesn't care).

   Once Jumin leaves the room, headed to the lounge outside where he could properly feed the crying child. You and Jihyun let out a sigh of relief.

   "God bless Jumin." V says, letting out a breathy laugh. "I'm glad we finally get some alone time. Though I love our child, sometimes, I just want to be alone with you." You lean over and peck him on the cheek.

   "Couldn't have said it better myself." You reply, as the waiter comes over.

   "And what would the, ahh, two of you like to drink?" He asks, noticing that Jumin was gone, "and do you know if Mr. Han will be back soon?"

   "I don't think he'll be back for a while," Jihyun smiles fondly, thinking about how much he loved his friend, "but you can bring extra wine just in case." The two of you order your drinks, and the waiter is off to get them for you.

   "...Do you think the baby's okay?"

   "Darling," he puts a hand over yours, "she's going to be fine. Don't worry, Jumin's a great godfather." He looks at you fondly, "let's just enjoy this night, alright?" 

   "Of course," you smile at him, suddenly wishing you weren't in public so you could kiss him as much as you wanted to, but you refrain, knowing how flustered PDA makes him. 

   "Besides," he starts, a satisfied grin growing on his face, the same face he makes every time he knows he's about to make you laugh. "If anything happened to that child, Jumin would send the whole country into lock down." You chuckle lightly, as the waiter comes back and pours the two of you wine, and the satisfied smile only grows on Jihyun's face. 

   "I suppose you're right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next:  
> \- lowkey wanna write something angsty/cute for rika???  
> \- probably gonna be v or 707 next hM


	13. devotion. [rika]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need her, more than you need the air in your lungs.  
> more than you needed to be alive, she was everything and you were nothing.  
> (after all, she was the sun, blinding, harsh, perhaps, but also the source of life. more specifically, your source of life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! when i said i wanted to write rika angst... i didn't mean like THIS!! yet... here we are
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: unhealthy relationships, codependency, sexual themes i guess  
> you have been warned 
> 
> loosely inspired by rika's bad ending in v's route!!!

   You're out of breath, pacing back and forth in you and Rika's shared room. It's been longer than she promised, you think, trying to stop your hands from shaking. You need her, more than you need air in your lungs. 

   Just as the sun is the source of all life on earth, she is the source of all life in you. Without her, you were nothing, but with her, you were _everything_. 

   A knock snaps you out of your thoughts, and the door creaks open, revealing your savior.

   "Rika," you breath out, falling to your knees in front of her, like a good servant should. "You're back- I-I'm so happy." Rika grins down at you, a mix of smugness and lust grace her lips.

   "Were you waiting for me to get back?" She tilts your chin up to look at you, and for a minute, she looks happy, but then her prior expression returns, and she tightens her grip to where it's almost painful. "Pathetic. But, I was gone longer than I promised so," she picks you up, and brings you to the bed, her towering over you. "I'll make it up to you, love."

   This is how she shows you she loves you. Her pretty words, although you hang on to each and every one, are merely just words. Her devotion to you is shown when you're writhing beneath her fingers, her name slipping through your lips like a prayer repeated over and over. If this was salvation, you wish you could've been saved earlier.

   "Without you," she says, sitting in the afterglow of love-making, stroking your hair absentmindedly, "I am nothing. You loved the devil inside of me when no one else would."

* * *

   "I don't love you." She states, and you bite her bottom lip, making her gasp. "I hate you, in fact." You know this, you hate her too. It's the kind of hatred that drives you insane, makes you want her even more. In another life, you may have called it obsession, but you knew different. It was love, love that no one else could understand except you and Rika. 

   "I know." You reply, rocking your hips against her, continuing to suck bruises in the hollow of her neck. "God, I _know_." Her green eyes seem to darken, as her nails rake against your back, no doubt drawing blood. You loved it, _loved_ when she marked you. To you, her marking you up was just another way you were devoted to her, as you yourself now had physical proof that you were hers and she was yours.

   You'd let her destroy your body as proof if she just gave you the word.

   She pulls you in closer, hands still wandering under your shirt, you straddling her waist as you both sit on her throne. These days, Paradise was quieter, as you tended to keep to yourselves as Rika got what she needed. With you, she didn't need to save everyone in the world, as long as she had you at her beck and call, she got what she needed.

   If she was the sun, then you were the earth. She warmed you and gave you life, but someday, she would kill you. And that was okay. Without Rika, there was no point to live.

   And so the cycle continues. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry  
> up next:  
> \- something fluffy w v or 707 hM  
> \- whatever y'all want idk


	14. the four loves. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phileo to agape;  
> and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! i love cs lewis so i thought this would be a ... bit interesting to write ^^  
> i guess i could do this same prompt for other characters hM  
> -  
> MODIFIED canon from v's good route/ending :^) light spoils!

october is right around the bend! i want to write ~spooky~ stuff for it so here is a list of [prompts](http://promptaroonie.tumblr.com/post/165752633636/write-o-ween-prompts-unusual-and-rare-words) aaaand here's [list #2](http://derekczyslaw.tumblr.com/post/165779110574/halloween-prompts) !!! send in 1 + a character !!!

* * *

 

   i. **phileo** : friendship love.

   It starts out easy.

   You shooting him a few encouraging texts, ("woah, V you're so talented!" or "don't forget to take care of yourself!"), trying to get to know him. V was a mystery to you, at first, and you learn about him from the words of your other friends.

   "V is my best friend. He's one of the most selfless people I know." Jumin would say, "perhaps a bit too much so. He shoulders all the blame on himself." Leading you to learn that he's one of the tragic hero types.

   "He's... the head of the RFA." Jaehee types, "I really can't describe him all that well. He's just... _V."_ Zen agrees. You write this off as he's a bit distant, or that he likes to keep to himself. After all, the RFA was supposedly like his family.

   Seven responds to your question in typical Seven fashion:

   "lololol he's cool. i would tell u more about him but then i'd have to kill u!!!" You don't get anything from this, but you do have a suspicion that him and Seven have a lot of secrets. 

   "I don't trust him." Yoosung tells you, as the two of you sit at a cafe, "him and Seven... they keep a lot of secrets from us. I just know he's hiding something about Rika." You nod, taking a sip of your coffee, your previous suspicion confirmed. 

   As you lay in your bed that night, you close your eyes, trying to put together the man that V was. The RFA had given you all the puzzle pieces that they knew of, but you needed to see the whole picture before you could put it together. You make a mental note to call V in the morning.

* * *

   "What do you mean you don't like their new album?" You scoff, crossing your legs in the desk chair at Rika's apartment. "This was definitely their best one. Fight me on this, _Jihyun_." You don't know how you got on this conversation, but he was so easy to talk to. Since you made up your mind to get to know him better, you'd try to call him at least once a day. Some days, he didn't have cell service, and you understood, but when he did, you made sure to make up the time you didn't get to spend talking to him. There's a pause on the opposite end of the ringer.

   "Hello?" You say, wondering why he stopped talking. Maybe he lost service? "You still there?"

   "Oh, sorry, I was, uh, just startled." He laughs quietly, "not many people call me Jihyun, is all."

   "Whoops! Guess it kind of... slipped out." You curse under your breath, wondering if it's Rika who called him that and if it brought up bad memories. "Sorry, V."

   "No, it's just, only my good friends call me that," he replies, humor laced in his voice, "which I suppose is just Jumin, and now you." 

   You swear your heart starts pounding in your ears when he says that.

  

   ii. **storge** \- affection love.

   It gets hard.

   Jihyun has some unresolved issues dealing with Rika. The more he tells you about their relationship, the more you learn the more you realize that their love was anything but, it was an obsession. Convincing V of that was the first challenge.

   And just when he was starting to believe you, Ray came and took you to paradise. 

   Which, of course, V blamed himself for.

   "I'll save you I promise." He texts you, as you lay in your beautifully adorned room. In a weird way, you wished they had thrown you in a dungeon and not spoken a word to you. At least then, you wouldn't let your guard down, or even start feeling sorry for the people brainwashed by whatever drug Ray kept mentioning. "Hang tight. I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you're in this mess."

   "No it's not." You direct message him back, knowing that he didn't want you posting to the group chat feature as to not alert the other members. "Look, Jihyun, maybe I shouldn't have believed him, but he told me he would hurt you if I didn't come with him. Even if that wasn't the case, it's better to be safe than sorry."

   "I'd rather you be safe in Rika's apartment and me be tortured by Mint Eye than you be endangered because of me." He's typing fast, anxiety fluttering in his stomach knowing you're just a few floors away, but still out of his reach. 

   "And I'd rather the opposite be true." You text simply, trying to get him to stop hating himself. "It seems we're both quite stubborn, huh?" 

   "...I guess so." He replies, the anxious feeling in his stomach still not quelled. "Just... stay safe. You mean a lot to me." You can feel your face heat up at these words, and you almost slap yourself. He's still getting over Rika, your better judgement screams at you, but you can't help open the text, and start typing. 

   "You mean the same to me." You decide to play it safe, as now is not the right situation for your stupid crush. "Take care of yourself."

 

   iii. **eros** \- romantic love.

   Jihyun returns two years later, hair cut, eyes bright, and smile bigger than you've ever seen on him. You now hate the comparison to the sun, because of its roots, but you can't help but think of it when you look at V, that he is the sun, beaming down at you radiantly, and you are Icarus, willing to die as long as you got one taste of it. You tear up looking at him, for he is everything you've dreamed of, everything you've prayed and wished for him to become in the last two years. 

   "Hey, [name]." You melt at the way he says your name. You practically fall into his chest, and he wraps you up in his strong arms. There's nothing holding you back now, as both of you sob freely into each other's shoulders, not caring who's around the two of you, because they don't matter. All that matters is that Jihyun is _here_.

   "You're... you're here!" You pull back, "Jihyun I missed you so much. But you're back now!" You let out a happy laugh, and he puts a hand on your cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. "God, you're so beautiful."

   "I could say the same for you, love." He says it so easily, because now he knows what he feels for you is love. Pure, unadulterated, unconditional love. 

   "So are you two gonna kiss now or what?" You hear Seven's voice call, and you chuckle lightly. Jihyun doesn't say anything, and closes the gap between you two. The kiss is slow, passionate, and he holds onto you like you would slip through his fingers if he let you go. The cheers in the background from various RFA members and some party-goers is but white noise, all you can register is that Jihyun is back, and he is in love with you.

   When he pulls back for air, and the cheers get louder, you can't help the happy tears that start to flow once again.

 

   iv. **agape** \- divine love

   Some days are hard, but you get through them together.

   Sometimes, Jihyun stumbles across a picture of him and Rika and still can't help but feel guilty. He gets silent these days. All you can do is offer him your shoulder and let him cry into it, letting him vent out all of his feelings. But he doesn't bottle them up like he used to, no, he lets out his feelings and grows stronger.

   One of the times he's sobbing, and you're there, whispering words of encouragement, and stroking his hair lightly, he realizes that he has to marry you. That you're his angel, one that loves him unconditionally, despite seeing him at his worst. Without you, he would probably be dead in the middle of that forest, not caring to call for help because he had nothing left to live for.

   He gets some help from Saeyoung and Jumin, and buys you a ring. He has it for three months before working up the courage to pop that pretty question.

   He takes you to a drive-in movie theater, you two being the only ones there (thanks to Jumin buying the place out for the night). You're cuddled against Jihyun's chest, blanket wrapped around the two of you, as you sit atop a convertible V borrowed from Seven. 

   As the credits roll, the movie screen glitches, meaning everything's going according to the plan. Then, big white letters on a black background appear, and you feel your heart hammering in your chest. Jihyun pulls the ring out of his pocket, and clears his throat to start his monologue that he planned. But you're too excited to listen to it, the only thing running through your head is the answer to the question on the screen, "will you marry me?".

   "Yes!" You answer, happy tears spilling down your cheeks, as you fling yourself at Jihyun, kissing every visible spot on his face. "A thousand times yes!"

   The monologue is forgotten, he'd have to tell you all that he loved about you later.

   You loved him, and that's all that mattered.


	15. surprise? [707]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well, one of us has to change and it’s not going to be me” or person a and person b show up at a halloween party in the same costume party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this prompt and i was like now THIS is 707 to a T
> 
> i got a little carried away tho,,, AHA

   "I can't believe you," you whisper harshly, hitting him in the chest with your clipboard. " _We_ weren't supposed to dress up! I emphasized this in the group chat specifically for you!" Saeyoung chuckles, running a hand through his wig. 

   "But don't I look good," he winks, finger-gunning at you, "I mean, I _am_ you, how could I not look good." You glare at him, ready to yank off his wig, but you're ready to let him have his fun. 

   "Well, one of us is going to have to change!" You reply, "and I have a job to tonight, so it's not going to be me." 

   "Don't worry, babe." He slings an arm around you, "I brought you something to wear!"

* * *

   Of course he had something for you to wear. _And of course_ it was his outfit he was supposed to wear to the party tonight. You sigh, contemplating whether or not to change into it, after all, you do have a job to fulfill, but Saeyoung did so kindly offer to switch jobs with you, for the night at least. It's not like he could scare off the guests, they did already promise to come.

   Ah, screw it, you say, starting to change into his three-piece suit. Somehow, everything managed to fit fine - Saeyoung wasn't the most hulking of figures, after all. After you fit everything on, you walk outside and are immediately approached by Yoosung.

   "Seven!" He says, a bit out of breath, "I've been looking for you for ten minutes now! We're supposed to greet the guests as they get in line to donate, remember?" You clear your throat, trying to do your best to imitate Seven's voice.

   "Uhhh, yeah sorry." You push up your glasses, "I was... looking at pictures of my cars?" It comes off way less confident than what you were going for, but Yoosung doesn't seem to notice.

   "...Right." He sighs, leading you towards where you, er, Saeyoung was supposed to be. There are a few guests waiting in line already to make donations, but it's still early, so you didn't expect there to be this many yet. You smile to yourself, realizing that you did a pretty good job getting this party together, despite the last minute planning. But, you guess you've learned to work best with short notice, with how V can be deciding party dates.

   "Thanks for coming to the party!" Yoosung says handing a donation card to the first people in line. You've never been on greeting duty, so you follow his lead, doing the same for the second people in line. "Donate however much as you feel is necessary, and put the slip in the box once you're done! Food will be served in about an hour, so make yourself comfortable while you wait!"

   After you two get done greeting the first wave of people, you turn to Yoosung, a goofy grin on your face. Usually, you had the job of running around, making sure all the guests were here and properly seated, so waiting in line and handing out slips of paper seemed like an easy break for you. Your mind wandered to Seven, hoping that he was actually doing your job and not goofing off.

   "Seven, you're less energetic than usual." Yoosung points out, and you can feel your face heat up, "something up?"

   "Nope!" Your voice cracks, probably overcompensating now that Yoosung points it out. "I'm just a little tired is all!"

   "Ah, I see." You mentally thank God Yoosung is a oblivious of things, "you must be stressing over the proposal, right?" You choke, your whole face turning red. 

   "I'm sorry, what?" You cough, trying to will your face to lose its color. 

   "You know... your plans to propose to [name] tonight?" If not for your shock gluing you in place, you would probably tackle Yoosung and force him to explain. "Are you sure you're okay, Seven? You don't look too well."

   "Just peachy." You force out a fake smile, feeling anxiety well up in your chest. "Uhh, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back soon!" You shove the papers in his hand and basically sprint to the bathroom.

* * *

 

   Despite your nervousness at Yoosung's words, you know you have to go back and do your job, but you wanted to find Saeyoung first.

   [[name] has entered the chatroom]

   MC: SAEYOUNG!!!

   MC: WHERE ARE YOU???????????

   [yoosung has entered the chatroom]

   Yoosung: T_T that's what i'm wondering too!!! he ran off to the bathroom and left me alone!!

   Yoosung: there's so many guests i need help!!

   Yoosung: seven... if you're out there please come help me!!!

   MC: ...Ugh. I'll find him I promise.

   [[name] has left the chatroom]

 

   You lock your phone and leave the family restroom, going back to your spot beside Yoosung, where the line is empty, and every guest is sitting in their assigned seat. A small calmness passes over you, as you realize that Saeyoung did your job, but they return full force when you hear your name called over the loudspeaker.

   "[name]?" You hear, and you sharply inhale, knowing what's coming next. "Can you please come up to the stage."

   "W-wait? If that's Saeyoung's voice then you're-" Yoosung's face contorts into horror as he realizes what he's done. "Oh my god, how did I not- forget everything I said, please."

   You slowly make up your way onto the stage, tears already welling in your eyes, as you feel all eyes on you. A few laughs are heard as they realize the look swap that happened, and you tentatively step onto the platform. There, Saeyoung, still dressed as you, stands, the biggest smile on his face you've ever seen. Though you already know what he's going to ask (and the answer to that question), you still feel extremely nervous.

   He takes your hands in his, and suddenly all the stares are in the back of your mind. Saeyoung kisses you quickly on the cheek, rubbing his thumbs over the back of your hands to reassure you. He's wearing an ear mic, you notice, probably so he can propose properly to you.

   Saeyoung drops to one knee, pulling out the ring and opening the box. You can barely breathe, your hands flying to cover your mouth. Despite Yoosung's spoilers of the surprise, it's not entirely ruined, as hearing something is one thing, but seeing it in front of you is another thing entirely.

   "[full name]. Wow. I-I can't believe you've actually stuck with me for this long," a few people chuckle at this, "even when-" he breaks, wiping his eyes with your sweater sleeve. "Even when I was so dismissive of my feelings because I thought I was protecting you, you stuck by me. Without you, I don't like to think of where I would be now. You're the only light in my otherwise dark world, and I thank you for that. I love you more than anything, and..." he laughs, "I wish I had my glasses so I could see you right now." He finishes the monologue, and he composes himself, trying not to keep crying. "So, I ask you one thing. Will you-"

   "Yes!" You scream, falling into his arms, the crowd roaring with applause. "Saeyoung! YES!" You can feel his tears staining your suit jacket.

   "Thank you." He sniffles, "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are OPEN! (especially if they're about the Spooky Season)


	16. scars. [saeran]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if he could take the pain he caused you he would do it without hesitation.  
> of course, you wouldn't let him.   
> (the two of you are hopelessly stubborn).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for saeran's route!!!!!! ^^

   He sits across the table from you, a teacup in his hand, staring in awe at you. He looks at you as if you're his whole world (in a way, you are his world: as you're the only person who's loved him purely, without wanting something from him) eyes sparkling, a light blush graced across his pale cheeks. You want nothing more than to reach across the table  and kiss him all over the face, but the fact that you're in public stops you from acting upon the impulse.

   Normally on Fridays you two get ice cream together and go to the park, taking in the scenery and enjoying each other's presence, but it was far too cold for that (even for Saeran, who would eat ice cream for all three meals if you'd let him), so you two decided to get tea in a cozy coffee house nearby. He wasn't too keen on coffee - unless it was at least eighty percent cream and sugar - but he did love tea. Especially if the tea was raspberry flavored, something you thought was odd but was just another quirk you loved about him. He takes another sip of tea, and you shift in the wooden seat, getting comfortable enough to take off your scarf. Saeran opens his mouth as if he wants to say something, but then freezes. You quirk an eyebrow at him, wondering why he reacted in such a way... was something wrong?

   "Darling," you say, grabbing his hand that's nervously tapping on the table. You can feel him flinch, he doesn't jerk his hand away, and you frown. "Is there something wrong? Are you uncomfortable here? Because if so we can-"

   "No, it's-" he cuts off, eyes downcast, "your neck." Oh, so _that's_ what was wrong. You reach up to touch the light scar from where his other personality had bit you. You sigh, trying desperately to look in his eyes. He had apologized many times for doing those _awful_ things to you at Mint Eye, and he felt horrible about it despite the fact it wasn't entirely his fault. You knew this, (even if you couldn't help flinching the first time he tried to kiss your neck - which ended up with the both of you sobbing) and you forgave him every time. 

   "Look at me Saeran," he stirs his tea with a spoon absentmindedly, eyes flicking up to yours before looking back down at the ground. "It's okay. You've been through a _lot_ and though this scar will always be here... at least it's a reminder to the both of us what we've been through."

   "More like what I put you through." He mumbles, tapping the spoon on the side of his cup. "You're an angel, really. I could do only good things to you for the rest of my life and I still wouldn't deserve you." You look at him sadly, glad that he was being open with his emotions, but upset he felt like this. Hatred of oneself doesn't go away overnight, you realized, and having someone love you unconditionally didn't make those feelings go away either. Thankfully, he was making progress at dealing with his trauma, as the two of you had been going to counseling lately (thanks to Jumin) for everything the two of you had been through and he's slowly starting to love himself.

   "It's not about deserve, Saeran." You take a quick sip of your tea, "remember? I love you, and you love me - that's all that matters in a relationship." He sighs, grabbing your hand and placing a chaste kiss on it. 

   "I know, I'm just-" He finally meets your eyes, "so, so sorry. If I could take that pain you endured I would." You know he would, but what had happened had happened. There was no undoing the past, the only thing you could do was move on.

   You smile gently, propping your chin up on your hand. "And I wouldn't let you. I guess we're both just stubborn, huh?" He lets out a short laugh, wanting nothing more than to leap across the table and embrace you, but instead he resigns to leaning back in his seat, his heart fluttering.

   "I guess we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i swear i get back into mm in cycles Man that saeran route destroyed me!!!!!!  
> i think he's my new 2nd fave character?? ofc no one will replace V in my heart but wowie do i love saeran!!!!


	17. familiarity. [v]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a second, he looks as if he's seen you before.

   One of the only places that was truly peaceful was the graveyard, you think, holding your hand over your eyes to block out the harsh rays of the sun. You walk quietly, the dry grass crunching beneath your feet. You fidget with the petals on your pink carnations - Saeran had told you that they meant "I will never forget you", walking the path you take almost every week. Usually one of the other members accompanies you, usually Saeyoung or Jumin, but today you came alone. 

   You don't know why you keep visiting, it's been a year since he died, a year since Saeran shot him out of confusion from his brainwashing (you know it wasn't his fault, but every time you see him you see the man that ended your lover's life). But every week, without missing a beat, your feet almost seem to pull you here. At first you visited every week because you had a hard time accepting it, and seeing the grey headstone would remind you that you weren't dreaming - that you had to accept reality and move on with your life. Now you don't know why you visit, why you even bother coming, because he's not coming back. (Whoever says 'better to have loved and lost than not loved at all' has obviously never actually lost someone, you think bitterly). 

   You stop right in front of the headstone, reaching out and brushing your fingertips among its cool top, before laying the flowers down, picking up the now-withered white chrysanthemums to throw away for later. You close your eyes, paying your respects silently, before turning around, blinking away the few tears that threaten to fall out of your eyes.

* * *

   The quiet conversations in the background were shut out as you walk around nervously, trying to find the familiar faces of the RFA (you had known what they looked like as they had all sent you pictures - well, most of them all, you had yet to see the elusive V, head of the charity organization). All of the guests were waiting in line as you double and triple check that everything's in its place. Fiddling nervously with the hem of your dress, you let out a sigh, trying to calm your nerves.

   "Ah, hello there," you hear a soft voice call, and you turn around, seeing a man with cotton candy blue hair and eyes. He is very handsome, and a warm blush grows on your cheeks upon seeing him. "I'm assuming you're [name]? Sae- er, I mean Luciel told me what you looked like." You roll your eyes, picturing Luciel over-dramatically describing you,  and you can't help but smile. You stick out your hand, waiting for him to shake it, and he does so. 

   "It's nice to meet you, I'm-" He starts.

   "Jihyun," you blurt out familiarly, like you knew his name. He shoots you a puzzled look, pulling his hand back to his side. How could you have known that? No one had told you his real name on the chat, so how did you know it. "I mean... V, god, sorry, I don't know why I called you that." For a second, he looks at you as if he's seen you before: and truth be told when he saw your face for the first time, he'd felt as if he knew you from somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He decides not to press it, and instead shakes his head and chuckles.

   "No, it's fine, that is my real name, after all." He gives you a hopeful smile, "I was sent to retrieve you to bring you to the other members? They're practically fighting each other on who gets to meet you first." You let out a soft laugh, following him to where the RFA was. 

   "Well, I guess you were the lucky one who got to meet me first, huh?" 

   He lets out a soft sigh, "I guess I was."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda playing into the whole reset thing i guess!!! idk i was originally gona write it for saeyoung but v is better for angst material, i guess :^)


End file.
